


Truths Untold

by reunited



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reunited/pseuds/reunited
Summary: Master Zen Hinode of Chaldea summons Salieri.Things couldn't have gotten more worse, right?





	Truths Untold

**Author's Note:**

> RP Shenanigans lead to this.

**characters:** _zen hinode, antonio salieri (avenger), wolfgang amadeus mozart (caster)_

 **setting:** pre-solomon ; post-lostbelt 1

* * *

It could have be an accident. Or again, that odd star he was born under decided to let this happen. But whatever it is, Zen thought it was good as he summoned his newest Servant. An Avenger, who’s name is Antonio Salieri. He’s quite an dour fellow but very friendly, if only a bit ... recluse. But Zen doesn't see it as a bad thing, not at all.

If he wants his space, he as the Master will give it to him. That's what he should do as a Master. He's told that he's too kind to him, but Zen only nods with a smile.

" _Chaldea is your home now!_ " And in Chaldea, everyone were friends and family, that's how it was to Zen. Although he must be a bit naive in that prospect. But he thought that time that everything will be okay. And nothing could have go wrong. Or he thought.

_He didn't think everything could have gone so wrong, in an instant._

Zen had wanted to give Salieri the grand tour of Chaldea, which he had accepted it ... after some resistance. They were enjoying their time together. Salieri looked around with awe and surprise, with the Master pointing things out. But as they went down the hallway, Zen noticed Mozart coming towards their way. He wondered if there was something the Caster had wanted to talk about to him, and waved him over.

_… That was his most fatal mistake._

Mozart came towards his way with a smile on his face, "Hello there, Zen! I finally found you! There was something I wanted to talk to you about, but if you're busy with showing this good fellow around. I'll leave you two be!"

"I don't mind, you can tell me what it is now." Zen smiled back, as he looked upon the Caster in wonder, "Mind if I talk to Mozart, Sa--...."

He looked back at his Servant in question, who's aura happened to become dark and murderous. The young man couldn't help but take a step back, as the aura felt suffocating to be near him. That same aura intensified, as Salieri began to whisper, but it turned into an intense scream. " ** _MOZART, MOZART, GOTTLIEB MOZART! YOU'RE HERE!_** " The Master looked at the Caster in confusion, but the Caster's face which had a smile before, was now grim.

"Please step away, or leave the premise immediately Master. Because this is going to _get dangerous_."

" _But Mozart-_ "

"Do this and listen to me, _Master!_ "

_He should have listened, but stood still with determination a light in his eyes._

Of course he was still human, and even more he was not even a mage to begin with. Yet, he rammed at Salieri with all he could even though he heard Mozart yelling from behind him. He knew of course Salieri could not hear him as he pushed him off of him, but he was trying all he could to stop him. He went at him again to only pushed off again.

" _ **YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME. YOU DON'T HAVE ANY STRENGTH TO STOP MY ANGER.**_ "

_He didn't care, and the last thing he saw ... red._

He fell down onto the floor, trying to still reach out for Salieri. Even as pain shot through him, and his consciousness fading away. His hand reached out for him, but he is too injured to do anything.

_His eyes close._

Mozart looked upon the sight as his Master struggled to stop him, and soon he yelled in anger. His own Master's Servant attacked him! His own Servant! _Attacked their Master_!

"I realize who you are now, my good sir. You are Salieri, aren't you? But I don't care about that right now. Did you realize what you did?! You desecrated upon Master's trust upon you, and upon Chaldea! _You crass idiot!_ "

The only responses was as a growl of anguish and uncontrolled anger.

"Of course you don't listen to me and you won't at all. I'm not the strongest of Master's servants, but I'll knock some sense into you for doing this _to Master!_ "

But even as Mozart talk with all the determination he could, he knew that it was useless. So, as he prepared to attack with all he can, even if he knew it was so, so useless.

' _This is for you, my idiotic Master._ '

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart got obliterated, even if he tried to fight back.

_Everything comes down to a calm, in the end._

And soon, Salieri turned back to normal back, no longer a rampaging monster. He... had no recollection as for what happened. He looked around his surroundings in confusion.

That was when he found... his new Master bleeding on the floor. His back and shoulder looked as if... _they got ripped by a claw._

He moaned, " _No..._ " as he stepped backwards and he saw ... Mozart on the ground as well. Dead.

" _No. No. No! Why did this happen? I..._ "

He lost words to speak of as he fell down to his knees and screamed.

* * *

Zen woke up with some struggle as he coughed.

His body ached and hurt. He felt nauseous immediately, and fell back into his bed. As he did that, he woke up his junior who was sleeping on the chair besides his chair with a start.

" _Zen-senpai! You're awake!_ " She exclaimed with joy in her face, while tears were about to come out.

He smiled back, but it seemed to painful for him to even do that. That was when he noticed he's covered by bandages, and he remembered everything. "Ah... that happened." His face set into a grim smile, as he looked as his hands. He's frustrated with himself and his own inability to not be able to do anything.

_Anything to help his Servants..._

Mash then got up from her chair and ran out of his room, "I'm going to get Doctor Roman! Don't move from where you are, Zen-senpai!" He smiled in response, giving a weak wave and he stared at the ceiling. "Ah... I'm going to get in _so much trouble._ " As he said that, he thought back to Salieri again, wincing as he thought about him. ' _What happened to him....?_ '

He got lost in his thoughts. The door slammed open again with Doctor Roman stomping in, with Da Vinci and Mash following. The doctor looked very harried and worried as well, " _Zen Hinode you are in so much trouble!_ What you did was stupid and reckless! What were you thinking you idiot! _Why didn't you call for help, when this happened, in Chaldea's premises?!?! HUH?_ "

' _Ah, knew it._ ' He gave a helpless smile at Roman, who only glared back in response. Da Vinci chimed in, "Romani is right, you should know that Zen-kun. He and Mash here worried about you. When one of your Servants reported that they found you bleeding out on the floor. As for Mozart, I managed to get him back to good condition. But as for you, Zen you were almost at your worse condition ever."

Zen took this information with a grain of salt, and nodded. "Ah... I'm sorry Doctor... Mash." But there was one thing that bothered him. "... What happened to Salieri?"

When he asked that question, both Roman and Mash looked away, while Da Vinci remained serene as ever. At this reaction, he could only imagine the worse scenario and frowned. "So would anyone like to tell me what happened to Salieri, or do I have to find out by myself?" He sounded throughout annoyed, but the three of them stayed the same way.

It was then when Da Vinci sighed. "Zen-kun you can be stubborn when you want answers do you?" She looked at both Roman and Mash, who looked downcast. She then looked back at Zen with a serious look. "After Archer found you, Mozart and Salieri, it seemed that he decided to leave on his own accord."

_He blinked and opened his mouth to only close it again._

It was then Da Vinci decided to repeat it again, as she put a hand on his uninjured shoulder. "He left on his own to the _Throne of Heroes_ , Zen-kun."

With that it hit him into the gut. He left on his own, breaking the contract between the two of them. As he was thinking again, the doctor began checking his injuries and everything else. After that, both Da Vinci and Roman left the room, leaving Mash behind. She sat down on the chair next to his bed.

"... Kouhai-chan, did he actually _leave_ on his own accord...?" He asked, as he was trying to grasp at the straws. His mind going haywire, and he felt like he couldn't breath.

His junior stayed silent for a moment as she struggled to answer him, and finally spoke. "Yes he did, Zen-senpai. He... felt like he shouldn't be a Servant to you anymore after what happened. He seemed like he took it to heart..."

"Oh. Sorry, but Mash can you leave me alone?"

"Ah, right... if you say so, Zen-senpai." She got up and left the room.

Now that he was all alone, he had all the thoughts to himself alone.

The only lingering thought he had before he slept was, " _It wasn't his fault._ "

* * *

The second time he summoned Antonio Salieri, it was after he ... finished with the first Lostbelt.

Zen was a bit surprised, but he hid it with his acting. He acted as if it was the first time he met him. Especially that's how he did it with Avicebron.

_He is often told he's an brilliant actor anyway._

Zen showed him around the Shadow Border, and introduced him to everyone that was on board. To the staff. The new director Goldolf Musik. To the smaller Da Vinci-chan and to the annoying Sherlock Holmes. As well to Mash.

He could feel Salieri staring at him from behind as he showed him around the Shadow Border. But he pretended not to notice, as he kept showing off the Shadow Border.

Once they finished, Zen asked pretending to finally notice him stare. "Is there any questions that you want to ask, Avenger?"

"Ah... yes, it's not... a question... in particular. There's something... bothering me, that's all...."

"Oh? What's that?"

_He knows what's bothering him, but he gives an innocent air._

"Ah.... Master, is there... anything that... I done....? I know... that we... met..."

"We met in the Lostbelt, Avenger." He replies. It's half truth, but it's not lying.

"That's true... but I've feel like... I did something... wrong to you Master. I have a feeling to apologize...."

_He blinks, and his mouth turns into an upturn smile._

"For what, Avenger? You did nothing to wrong me! You're worrying to much! Come on let's go, there's much to see, Avenger!"

With that he began walking leading the confused Servant around, pointing at curiosities.

There's a truth that does not need to be untold.

_For now._


End file.
